


Metronome

by poodledae



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Barista Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Cat Cafés, Cats, Cute, Dorks in Love, Florist Kim Jongdae | Chen, Florists, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodledae/pseuds/poodledae
Summary: Minseok was content with his monotonous life, but when a runaway cat led him to the lively florist across the road, his life swiftly changed for the better.





	Metronome

The rhythm of a metronome: repetitive, consistent - _annoying_ if it ticks on for long enough. Every beat hit the same, each individual tick clacks at the time it’s expected to; the way it was manufactured to.

Nevertheless, the little device is dependable. It helps to retain a person from missing their cue, to keep them on the right track. Minimises mistakes, makes them easier to spot, understand and fix. The rate at which the metronome ticks can be altered, faster or slower, to suit the needs or preference of the musician.

In a way, a metronome is like life.

To Minseok, everything was the same. His routine, his job, his family and relationships. Nothing was new to Minseok, yet he still stuck to the tempo. A pace that he was familiar with, one he would be lost without. A rhythm he could follow and feel comfortable doing so; one accent out-of-place and he would flounder like a fish out of water.

He worked tirelessly into the night, typing at his laptop and scribbling in his notebook. Through the daylight, he’d work at his café. He was content with his life, and was determined to keep it that way.

Minseok didn't mind the rain. It was soothing, nice to watch. Not pleasant to be out in though. Clothes would stick tight to skin. A numbing cold. Caught in an irritating shiver as hands scrambled for warmth. Gloomy. Where people would strut around, brightly coloured and patterned umbrellas in hand, shielding themselves from the nipping droplets that pummelled from the mass of grey cloud. The multicoloured armour too vivid for the lifeless sky.

The soft sound of the rain tap tapping against his bedroom window like a thousand grains slowly woke him from his somewhat peaceful slumber. A muffled grumble erupted from the somber haze, followed by a quick sharp slash of light; the dim room flashing dauntingly before plunging dark once again.

Minseok’s apartment wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. He claimed that it was just the right size, even if it did have very little leeway. Each room was adorned with different tones of black, white, and grey - Junmyeon constantly compared his living space to a black and white movie from years prior, much to Minseok’s exasperation - but he liked comfort; and found it in those monochrome tones. 

There was a living room - fitted with shelves, a television and two black couches - which led into the kitchen; separated only by the counter which sat at the boundary of tiles and wooden flooring. His bedroom was largest, and from there, a door led to the bathroom. Each room kept exceptionally clean. Again, it was small, but just right for Minseok.

The shrill buzz of his phone’s alarm further shook the drowsy man awake. Typically, at the weekends, he would grant himself a few more hours spent asleep. Through slow yet exhausting days, his sleep schedule was, admittedly, rather crap. Alas, it was Saturday, and he had forgotten to turn it off. Great.

After accepting that the chance for him to get any more rest through the storm was rather slim, Minseok begrudgingly emerged from his cocoon of warm blankets, and shuffled sluggishly out of his bedroom. Cloudy eyes scanned the kitchen, a heavy yawn escaping his fatigued body as he began to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

It was September, and he had a cold. As he almost always had that time of year. But it was also the very time he wished to be out on the streets, observing people and finding stimulus, rather than floating around his apartment that provided little entertainment.

His friends were busy, he knew that. They always were. He never spent much time with them, claiming he had something else to take care of, even if that wasn't entirely true. Every so often he wished he could bring himself to agree to go out with them, to take a break; but he wasn’t used to undesignated time off.

He ambled over to the large window, breakfast in hand as he overlooked the city below. Through half lidded eyes, he studied the unknowing crowds rushing in and out of stores. Most lugged around sizeable bags, probably stocked full of expensive clothing never to be worn more than twice; an easy addition to the forest of fabric each worth more than the last. Hordes of teenagers manoeuvred through the busy roads, laughing and likely getting up to no good. It was surprisIngly hectic, given the sudden change in weather.

Minseok’s attention was then brought to the café he worked during weekdays, or moreover, the establishment facing it. The poor building had been empty for months since Yixing moved his small business back to his hometown.

It was once a music shop, the walls lined with various CDs and vinyl records, equipment and replacements for particular instruments. Though the city hadn’t been as invested in music as it once was, and the store slowly lost its popularity. It was sad to watch it dwindle to nothing.

From the day it first opened its doors, Minseok and Yixing had formed a strong friendship over their love for music. When Minseok knew he was on his break, he’d bring Yixing coffee from his place of work, and they’d talk about anything and everything until one of them would have to get back to their respective job. Now, of course, Minseok missed the dimpled man. They still stayed in contact, messaging each other every other day of the week, but it wasn't the same; Minseok wondered if it ever would be.

He had heard news of someone else moving into the store, often from customers - but he wasn't entirely sure if he even believed the ‘rumours’ or not, even then, he couldn't possibly guess what business it could be; considering that small area of the city had basically everything that was necessary.

If anything, Minseok didn't really care.

Minseok stuffed his hands into his thick coat’s pockets. Though it was practically only the beginning of autumn, the frosty air would still bite his skin the same way it would in winter. Burying the lower half of his face into the grey scarf messily wrapped around his neck, he meandered through the damp streets in the direction of his café: _Xiuweet Treats_.

The soft ting of the bell signalled his arrival, and a disapproving glance from one of his co-workers, Junmyeon. His gaze softened slightly when he noticed his disgruntled and uncharacteristically untidy appearance. His eyes followed him to a small table situated in the back corner of the café, before he turned to serve another of the customers who had entered after him.

While tugging the scarf from his nape, Minseok felt a soft nudge at his leg; peering down, he cooed at the sight of a familiar white cat playing with his shoelace.

Naturally, _Xiuweet Treats_ was a cat café. 

Minseok had fallen in love with the welcoming place and its warm atmosphere, but moreover relished in the fact that there were  _ actual cats _ that he got to work alongside. If anything, they made his day that bit more enjoyable. Unpleasant customer? Pet a cat. Gave back a little too much change? Pester the little tabby fellow by the cash register. 

He watched customer after customer float around the building, all the while giving the snowy feline by his feet light rubs behind her ear. 

Junmyeon eventually sauntered over to the pair with a fresh mug of coffee and a muffin. The brunet smiled at him, before pulling a chair across from Minseok and plopping down onto it.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” the older man asked as he sat up and took the warm cup between his hands.

“I’m on my break,” he replied, pulling a plastic pack of sandwiches from his apron pocket. “Shouldn’t you be at home? You know, having a day off?”

Minseok took a sip of the hot drink, savouring the rich liquid that slipped down his throat; sheeting his insides in a congenial heat. “I am. I just missed the fluffy babies.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the others pout and vexedly took a bite of his lunch. They sat in casual silence for a moment, merely enjoying the presence of one another as they fed.

“Are you feeling any better? You were practically dead yesterday.”

“Definitely,” Minseok nodded. “I have an annoyingly dry throat and I’m still quite lightheaded, but otherwise fine.”

Junmyeon’s shoulders slumped forward. He put down his sandwich before folding his arms and placing them on the surface of the table, fixing Minseok with serious eyes. “You need to look after yourself better.”

“I’m doing alright-"

“So dieting and sleeping less in favour of work is more important?” He rose a brow.

Minseok shrugged, picking absentmindedly at the wrapper of the muffin. “I’m still standing. I’ll work on it.”

Junmyeon groaned and wiped a hand down his face. “You said that last time.” He stared through his fingers. “And the time before that, and - who would’ve guessed - the time before that. You never change, Minseok.”

“I didn’t come here for a lecture, Junmyeon.”

“But you sure as hell need one!” Irritated, he drummed his knuckles against the table before letting out a long sigh. “Look, if you need anything - _anything -_ don’t hesitate to call me. Or anyone. I’m getting worried about you.”

“You’re overthinking things,” the older man replied with a small smirk. “I’ll take care. Look after yourself too.”

Junmyeon threw back a tight lipped smile, before diving into a rant about his clingy roommate and equally as snobby dog.

Minseok was glad that the barista cared for him; for everyone. Junmyeon was warmhearted through and through, but rarely took consideration of his own condition. He payed for meals, demanded a message as soon as someone got home safely, made god-awful puns and jokes. Regardless, he was loved by each and every individual he encountered.  _He’d make a great father someday,_ Minseok thought.

It wasn’t long until Minseok zoned out. Lost in thought as his eyes passed over his friend’s shoulder. He likely wasn’t in great condition to even be outside the apartment complex due to his lack of sleep, but convinced himself that fresh air was all he needed.

When Junmyeon was nagging on about Sehun and his cleaning habits (or lack thereof), Minseok watched a white blur swiftly dart past the legs of an exiting customer.

_Wait_.

A white blur that resembled a _cat._

He saw from _inside_ the café.

Slip _outside_ the café.

His eyes widened and be abruptly stood from his seat, object screeching awfully against the floor and earning a few glares from those who sat nearby. Junmyeon yelped at his sudden move, hand held to his heart as he stared in sheer horror. Minseok grabbed his coat and scarf, field of vision focused on the door as he hurriedly threw them on.

He slapped a few notes on the table in front of Junmyeon and stumbled in the direction of the door - dizzy from rising so suddenly. He ignored the bemused calls of his name. 

“Runaway!” he simply exclaimed, hoping that the barista would understand.

Minseok threw open the barrier between the building and the street, and was swept into the flurrying crowd.

The bustling mass of bodies provided a maze for the man to attempt to find his way through. Countless apologies were thrown to those he accidentally bumped into, as he kept his eyes to the ground in the effort to find the cat.

It had slipped away some time before he made it through the doors - god knows where she had roamed off to. He searched alleys and narrow side roads that were close to the café, asked strangers in the area eating lunch on benches. The longer he searched, the more he worried.

_She’ll go back to the café,_ Minseok thought to himself. If he had waited a bit longer, let the fact that she slipped away sink in; maybe he wouldn't have chased after her. It was in the heat of the moment that he took it upon himself to follow the animal.

Huge shadows glided across the street. Minseok looked up. Thick, black clouds that could only mean rain. 

He would have to return to Junmyeon, bear the bad news of not being able to find the mischievous feline. There was no way in hell he was waiting for the heavens to open above him for the sake of a cat; no matter how much he cherished her.

Tiny, sharp droplets started to thrash from above, the pounding of boots and shoes became more frantic around the man, as the bodies started to quickly move off to find shelter. Minseok pulled up the hood of his coat, it wasn't much but it would have to do until he made it back.

A flash of something white from across the road caused Minseok to stop in his tracks. 

Immediately, he ran toward the crossing, foot tapping just as fast as the rain had began to pound against his hood. As soon as the cars stopped and the red light turned green, he bolted back down the length of the street. 

If cats could smirk, Minseok swore that the little fiend would have the smuggest grin across her cheeks. 

In the window of a shop _directly_ across the road from the café, she posed; big brown eyes feigning innocence as Minseok debated whether to leave or strangle her on the spot for the hell she put him through.

With a small, relieved sigh, Minseok pulled open the door to the shop.

At once, he was blown away with its interior. Clearly he hadn’t been paying enough attention to notice that it was a flower shop. Brightly coloured flowers ran along the walls, pots of succulents on shelves, crates and trays bloomed with large and small. It was like walking into rainbow-heaven. A striking contrast to the weather outside, that had then started to drum a muffled, heavy beat against the panes.

A tall stand was in the centre of the room, wrapped bouquets with beautiful blossoms and decorations, each with their own tag to state the meaning of each flower. 

Minseok was in awe.

“I’ll be with you in one second!” a mellow voice called amongst the plants, a sharp rip of tape quickly followed.

“Uh - no - it’s alright.”

A short man with a mop of wavy brown hair emerged from a door at the back of the shop. He wore a caramel sweater and mahogany slacks, face displaying a wide, friendly smile. Small petals were littered through his hair, as if he slept in a field of the flowers. The epitome of serenity.

At the slight falter of the strangers smile, Minseok figured that he had stared for a little too long.

“I came for the cat,” he started hesitantly. “She escaped from the café across the street.”

The other nodded in understanding. 

“She stood mewling at the door for a while, then I noticed it was starting to rain so I thought I’d let her in for the time being.” He finished with an airy lilt and a nod to the street. “I assume you’d like some shelter until it passes too?”

Minseok wasn’t terribly fond of the idea of wrangling a cat in the downpour across a busy road, and so inclined to his offer.

He discovered that the attractive florists’ name was Jongdae, and that he was two years younger than Minseok himself. He had only moved shop three days prior, and hadn’t had a lot of time to take in many of the other establishments.

Jongdae had noticed the café, but seemed to overlook the fact that it contained the small creatures. As Minseok told him about the place, the younger man seemed infatuated with the concept. His eyes lit up as he listened intently to Minseok’s self proclaimed rambling. 

The two found it easy to get along, as they sat on the floor of the flower shop - white cat between them - and waited for the rainstorm to blow over.

Admittedly, Minseok was rather disappointed when the great droplets adjusted to fine flakes of vapour. He enjoyed spending time with Jongdae, as short as their initial method been. The brunet must have felt the same, as they willingly exchanged numbers before Minseok and the fugitive went on their way.

Monday flew round much faster than Minseok had anticipated. Soon enough he found himself standing by the coffee machines and making drink after drink from as early as 7am.

He felt a sort of satisfaction from working. He liked routine, and had a precise one during weekdays.

Not to mention his co-workers made it all the more entertaining. Especially Kyungsoo, the baker, who mainly kept his position in the kitchen making cakes, pastries, and treats of the like. For the past week or so, he was monitoring his new assistant, Jongin, who he would constantly complain about. At the very least, Minseok found their antics quite entertaining.

“I have no idea how this kid passed basic lessons. He can’t seem to make a goddamned muffin that doesn’t pool into a pile of shit.” He stated one day, poking his head out from around the doorframe, lip curled. “Why did you hire him again?”

Junmyeon had simply laughed.

By 12:40, Minseok was ready for his break. The number of times he felt himself nodding off between orders was countless, and he longed to slip into one of the tables at the back and nap for the few minutes he had.

The chime of the bell signalled the arrival of another customer. Minseok turned at the familiar voice that conversed with Junmyeon over the cash register. Nevertheless, he was rather surprised to see Jongdae, lips curled into a gratifying smile before he swung round in search of a place to sit.

“Do you know him?” Junmyeon asked, accompanying Minseok by the machines as he scribbled on a napkin. “He kept glancing at you.”

A slight prickling heat crept up the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. “We met yesterday, when I was looking for the cat? He’s the new florist across the road.”

Junmyeon hummed in acknowledgement. “You’re on your break, now.”

Minseok rose a brow at him, head cocked to the side in question. His friend shrugged. “Go have it with him, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

It became habit then, for the two to meet. Over the course of two months, Jongdae slipped himself easily into Minseok’s routine without notice. The older man had barely caught on at first, but he gradually came to realise that he was spending more and more time with the florist.

Jongdae would enter the café every weekday around 1pm, and Minseok would spend his break with him; playing with the cats between their lunch. Once Minseok’s shift ended, he’d cross at the flower shop, helping Jongdae with new deliveries or - straightforward - arrangements. Jongdae would cheekily slip a flower behind Minseok’s ear and claim he resembled a fairy. (Over time the black-haired man grew used to the skip his heart seemed to do over such.)

By the end of the day - and often at weekends - they would head to one of their apartments; to which they soon realised they lived in the same complex.

Minseok found himself at Jongdae’s home more often than not, where they would order takeout and watch movies until one of them fell asleep sprawled across the lap of the other - it was mainly Minseok’s thighs that took the role of a pillow, though.

He also quickly learnt that Jongdae wasn’t always the well kept, polite man as he knew in the flower shop. Instead he was louder, more playful. Clingy, too. He’s wrap his arms around minseok’s waist as he did something, peering over his shoulder, eyes burning with curiosity.

When Jongdae laughed, Minseok’s heart thundered in his chest. It was a beautiful sound, and Minseok felt the abiding urge to make him burst into giggles at any given opportunity. It was the breathless ones he loved the most, when Jongdae exploded with the melodic tune, clucking his stomach as he bowled onto the floor; face lit with nothing but a wide, beautiful smile laced with contagious joy.

He felt his happiness thrive when around the younger man. Something he hadn’t really felt in years.

Junmyeon picked up on it too, and would always tease Minseok about the longing glances they would throw when the other wasn’t looking.

The barista would ask how his weekend was, and Minseok would explode into another monologue of his time spent with Jongdae. Much more talkative than he had been before. Junmyeon was just happy to see that Minseok was doing a lot better than two months before.

“Do you like him?” 

“Of course I do.” Minseok replied nonchalantly, wiping down one of the tables at the end of his Friday shift.

“No - I mean - do you _like_ like him?”

Minseok huffed out a shy laugh. “What is this, high school?”

The brunet sighed and grabbed his wrist. “Minseok… You know what i mean.”

Did he? Minseok wasn’t entirely sure himself.

“I - yeah.. I think so..” he answered after a second of thought.

“Are you sure?”

Minseok took a breath. “No- I do like him.”

Oddly, he felt relief. Like an undisclosed weight had been lifted

“Go ask him out, then.” Junmyeon clapped his shoulder with an encouraging smile. ”I’m tired of watching you two lovestruck idiots dance around each other.”

“Are you sure he’ll say yes?”

“Minseok, my good friend. Jongdae is dense, but not _that_ dense.”

The fresh scent of the flower shop greeted Minseok later that night. He never quite got used to its imposing interior - the dazzling colours and lush aroma - but the man clothed in brown and bent over a box of florets was a familiar sight all the same.

Jongdae beckoned him over with a warm smile, lips curled at the sides and wavy brows tilted up. As soon as the older man was within reach, Jongdae slipped a jasmine behind his ear with a small laugh; before returning to his previous position on the ground.

Minseok flashed him a smile, but couldn’t help the waver that followed. At his silence, the florist looked up and, noticing his frown, his face became infused with concern. “Are you alright?”

Not trusting his nod, Jongdae pulled the dark-haired man onto the floor next to him.

Minseok found that he could barely get a word out. Throat clamming up as soon as he attempted to speak. He hadn’t done this before -  _ what the hell was I thinking.  _

He feared the loss of their friendship. Though it hadn’t been long, Jongdae had unknowingly made himself a large part of Minseok’s life. He feared that the brunet would turn him down, that they would part ways never to see each other again, or they would remain friends with a haunting awkwardness that hung between their every breath. He didn’t want them to part.

But the thought of cuddling close on cold nights; holding Jongdae securely when he was upset; the thought of moving in together; going on vacation -  _kissing him._

_That_ was what Minseok wanted.

“Jongdae I-“ He exhaled shakily and fixed his eyes on Jongdae’s. 

“I love spending time with you. I never really did a lot before you came along. I stuck to strict schedules, locked myself in my apartment as soon as i got home from work. But you - you taught me to live freer, that I can actually have _fun_ doing nothing. I have fun with _you._ Your laugh is like nothing I’ve ever heard before, I feel like its necessary that you’re happy all the time - I long to hear that laugh as soon as I see you. Your laugh, your smile, your voice, your _everything_ lights up my life, Jongdae. You’re so, _so_ important to me, I can barely describe it. The feeling I get when I’m with you is inexplicable, warm, light, _incredible._ I’m so grateful that i got to meet a person like you. But I-“

Minseok brought up a trembling hand to wipe away a few stray tears that he hadn’t initially felt. His fingers brushed the flower that stuck out next to his cheek, and he slowly pulled it from its spot behind his ear.

He examined the white petals with a little smile, then slowly he pointed its stalk toward a wide-eyed Jongdae. The brunet’s eyes brimmed with a little moisture, but were otherwise unreadable. Minseok slid the flower behind Jongdae’s ear with a fond look.

“But I want something more.” he continued. “Jongdae, I love you.”

Minseok slid forward to take his hands. “I love you more than anything in the world.”

Almost instantaneously, lips fell against his. Soft, plush lips that moved in tandem with his own. The jasmine fell between them as Minseok’s hands came up to rest at either side of Jongdae’s face, as the younger man tenderly pressed forward.

Their foreheads rested against one another as they pulled apart for breath. Minseok’s heart skipped at the sight of Jongdae’s candid smile.

“I love you too, dumbass.” he muttered. 

Minseok leant forward to kiss him once again.

For the rate at which a metronome ticks, it eventually doesn’t matter how fast or slow it goes. In the end, a set of instruments with pleasant sound work together, alongside one another, to make something captivating - something special.

A remarkable song to drown the repetitive structure out.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at me posting after ages who knew. I'm an incredibly slow writer I'm so sorry ;;  
> Anyway, I know I didn't really keep up the concept of the Metronome for much, but I was too far in with the intro that I didn't really have the heart to change it?? + xiuchen and cat cafes should be talked about more lbr.  
> Thank you for reading! Be sure to leave a comment if you enjoyed - I'll try to write more soon~~ <3


End file.
